Bellatrix's Melody
by Born Beautiful
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort were blessed with a beautiful little girl named Melody. But with the fall of Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix had to leave her daughter with a Muggle Family. Now fifth-teen years later will the family unite?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_August 12, 1981_

_Bellatrix Lestrange laid in her bed holding her swelled stomach. Pains shot through her abdomen and up her spine, she tried her best to get up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and vomited, when she sat up to wash her face she felt a popping feeling in her southern region. She felt water trail down her legs and pool around her feet. "Oh God, she's coming!" she whispered to herself. She walked as fast as she can to her fireplace in her bedroom and threw floo powder in placing her head in the flames. "Cissy!" she hissed as she saw Narcissa sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading._

"_Bella?" she asked kneeling by the fire. "What's wrong Bella?" she asked. _

"_It's time, the baby is coming!" Bellatrix groaned. _

"_Oh God, okay step away from the fire place I am going to floo over to you." Narcissa explained. Bella nodded and moved from the fireplace leaning against the stand of her bed. Narcissa appeared from the fireplace and kneeled next to her sister grabbing her sister's hand. "Alright Bella don't worry come on I need you to stand so I could get you on the bed." Narcissa explained. Bellatrix nodded and held on to her sister's shoulder. Narcissa held her from under her arms and helped her onto the bed. _

_Narcissa has been training to become Bellatrix's midwife. She walked into the bathroom to get a basin filled with warm water, some linens, and towels. She heard Bellatrix scream at the top of her lungs and she rushed from the bathroom with the supplies intact. She separated Bellatrix's legs to see if she was fully dilated, she was fully dilated and ready to push. "Alright Bella it's time for you to push. I need you to push in three…two…one…push!" She cried out. Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed. Narcissa looked and saw a small head sticking out. "Oh God Bella I can see the head, now come on…in…three…two…one…push!" Narcissa cried again, she looked down and saw the little girl fully out. She wrapped her in the blanket and brought her to the basin to wash her._

_She finished after a long two minutes and brought her to Bellatrix. She smiled and wrapped the little girl in her arms. She was beautiful with icy blue eyes and curly black hair, her cheeks were plump and rosy making her look like a little angel. She _was_ a little angel, she was Bellatrix's little angel. "What are you going to name her?" asked Narcissa. _

"_Melody. Melody Angel Isabella Riddle." Bellatrix said smiling down at the wide eyes staring up at her. They held confusion and innocence, Bellatrix felt so many things in her now that she hasn't felt in years. She looked up at her sister who looked shocked, Bellatrix's eyes were completely different. They weren't the black cold eyes that use to be in place, but soft dark brown eyes that showed the love she felt towards her daughter. _

"_We should tell the dark lord." Narcissa said, Bellatrix nodded smiling down at her little bouquet of beauty. Melody was playing with Bellatrix's hair curling it with her tiny slightly chubby fingers. She looked up at her mother and smiled giggling a little. Bellatrix cooed and kissed the top of her head, her soft curly hair tickled Bellatrix's lips and nose. _

"_Floo him and tell him his angel has arrived." she cooed and nuzzled Melody's cheek. Bellatrix looked at her little girl and remembered the lullaby she wrote for her. "_You are my world my darling, what a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing, you're my beautiful Melody._" she sang to the little girl and noticed that her little eye lids were drooping. But they snapped open with a excitement when she heard the crackle of a floo and saw the green flames._

"_My lord, come see our little angel." Bellatrix said smiling. The Dark Lord walked towards the bed and saw the little girl looking up at him smiling. He smiled back and reached for her holding her close to his chest. _

"_She is beautiful, what have you named her?" he asked._

"_Melody Angel Isabella Riddle." Bellatrix said smiling. _

"_Beautiful, just like her." he cooed in awe at the little witch. _

_One year later_

_Lord Voldemort apparated to Godric's Gallow to kill the bloody Potters. He walked into the house and saw James Potter sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. He didn't noticed Lord Voldemort till the front door slammed shut. He jumped up pointing his wand at the Dark Lord. Voldemort whispered the dreaded curse no one wants to hear and James Potter dropped to the ground dead. _

_He made his way through the house looking for Lily and the child. He found her in the hallway holding the child. "Please don't hurt him. Take me, but please not my baby." she whimpered. Voldemort smirked and pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kadavra!" he whispered again and Lily Potter dropped dead on the floor still holding the child. _

_Voldemort picked up the baby and carried it into a room that had his name on the door in gold letters. He sat the child down in the crib and pointed his wand at him. Though Voldemort still felt a pang in his chest to kill a child as young as his own daughter he still said the curse. The curse didn't kill the child, it only cut his forehead. However it did hurt Voldemort, he fell to the ground gasping for air. His last word before he died was "Melody." _

_Three weeks later_

_I walked quickly down the Muggle street carrying Melody in her basket. She started to cry so I stopped in a alley. I picked her up from the basket and cuddled her. "Shh, my child don't worry. _You are the world my darling, what wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing, you're my beautiful Melody._" I sang the lullaby softly and she fell asleep. I placed her back in the basket placing the blanket around her. I closed the lid that only went to her neck and walked to a house where I thought she would be safe in. _

_I couldn't have Melody in the Wizarding World anymore it just wasn't safe. Even though I still despise Muggles I knew my little angel will be safer in the Muggle world. I walked over to a big estate and walked up a path so I could lay Melody on there door step. I walked to the white door and stood for a second taking Melody out of the basket to hug and kiss her for one last time before I look for her when it is safer. I placed her in the basket again and knocked on the door. I heard the door knob rattle, then I disapparated. _

_I appeared right in front of my house, it was small but nice. It was perfect enough to house Melody, myself, and as until last week the Dark Lord. It pained me to know that he has fallen and has no sign of coming back anytime soon. But I know he will return. Though I loved him and wanted to become his wife, he did not feel the same for me. That is why I am engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, we plan to get married this month and I will move into his estate. It hurt me to give myself to a man who I did not love but yet I only marry him to upstage my pureblood family. _

_I walked to my room and pass Melody's nursery. I packed most of her stuff animals and clothing in the basket with her. But I kept one that I wanted to keep with me until I could get her back. It was a plush toy snitch that flittered it's wings when hugged. I smiled at it and looked at the pictures on her dresser. There was one where I was holding her smiling and kissing her forehead. She stared at the camera and tangled her fingers in my hair, I made a twin lockets that when touched together would bring out the same picture. She loved to play with my hair. When I would change her diaper my hair would drape around her like a black curtain. She would gently curl it with her fingers surprisingly not pulling my hair out. Another picture was taken the day of her birth, she was wearing a pink dress that I made when I found out I was having a baby girl. I also had a crown of roses around her head. I sighed and walked out of the room with the plush snitch intact. I walked to my room and sat on the bed tears welling in my eyes. I felt lonely and empty with the Dark Lord gone and my little angel gone as well, I felt lost._

_Twoo years later_

_I got ready for Rodolphus' and I one year anniversary, I admired myself in the mirror. It's been two years, two weeks, and six days since I haven't seen my daughter. I thought the Dark Lord would be back by now and I have gone to great lengths to find the Dark Lord. I even tortured the Longbottom family leaving them mentally ill for the rest of their life's. Last that I heard they are so mad that they don't even know about their son. That broke my heart, I never should have done that to them. I regret it, but yet I thought it was right since it would please my Lord. _

_I was walking down the stairs when the door busted open and four Aurors ran in. I gasped and ran back up the stairs as fast as my heels and dress will allow me. I wasn't fast enough. "Stupefy!" one of the Aurors yelled. I fell on the ground confused. I blacked out when the Auror picked me up and carried me out the door. I knew what was happening, I was being arrested for the torture of the Longbottom family. I was going to be in Azkaban for the rest of my life and would never see my little girl. But she would be safe and that is all that matters._


	2. On My Way to Hogwarts

A/N - Hello everyone I back with a new piece of my beautiful writing. I would like to thank TeamBellatrix for being the first to review my story. She will be included in this chapter. Thank you for tuning into my story and now enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>August 31, 1994<em>

I sat on the beach reading the letter I received from Hogwarts a little over a month ago. It's funny how I receive my letter now instead of when I was eleven. But it doesn't matter I am happy I received a letter from Hogwarts; it is the school of my dreams. The only thing that I don't like about my transfer is that I am going to be leaving W.A.D.A, which I also love. But I am going to Hogwarts anyway.

"Mel!" I heard my older sister Olina, call. I looked up and saw her ran towards me, she sat next to me by the waves. "You okay Mel?" she asked noticing my silent demeanor when I am always talkative and crazy.

"Yeah just nervous for Hogwarts." I said. "I don't know how they would treat because I am Muggle-born," I said. It was true I am Muggle-born, and I was accepted into W.A.D.A society but I know the Wizarding society in England is completely different. They are extremely prejudice and hate Muggle-borns.

"You are very likable person Melody, it doesn't matter what family you come from," she said and brushed my curly hair from my face. "You also have a sweet right and can knock anyone out if thy dare go against you." She huffed as laid out on the sand her brown hair fanning out around her head.

"You are supposed to be the adult here and telling me that violence isn't right." I muttered and laid down next to here looking up at the yellow sky. It was close to sunset and it was ritual every night to watch the sun fall with Olina. "I might be the only American girl in Hogwarts, and no doubt the only girl from Hawaii." I sighed.

"So that that makes you unique. Unique is beautiful and beautiful is what keeps the boys running." She said. "Wanna move closer to the water?" She asked. I nodded and we walked over to the shore. The clear warm water brushed my toes cleaning the sand off of them. We laid on our bellies and let the water brush our hands, my hair hung like long curly ribbons around my face. My hair got a little wet but it didn't matter, it didn't bother me. The sun looked like it sat on the water gleaming at us. The sky was a mixture of pastel pinks, blues, and golds. The water of the ocean was peaceful and serene, the waves went back and forth with a beautiful humming.

Olina drew intricate designs in the sand, it looked like curls of wind blowing through the palm trees. It looked like one of my father's paintings or drawings. We got up from the sad brushing it off our clothing. We walked to our back door when mother slapped our shins gently with a broomstick. "Don't step into this house with all that sand on you two. I just cleaned the floors, go to the surf house and wash the sand off." She said. We nodded and raced to the surf house, I won by a hair and slammed the door to the biggest shower. I giggled and started up the shower, once I got out I ran back inside the house. I ran upstairs to my room and looked at my trunk at the bottom of the bed. Tomorrow a professor from Hogwarts named Professor Severus Snape will escort me to the Hogwarts express. I was nervous for sure, but I was excited. I couldn't wait to meet one of my Professor. I looked inside the trunk looking at my robes and text books. I looked over my text books a least ten times each wanting to be prepared for the school year.

I picked up the Defense Against the Dark Arts book which interested me the most. I was always good at the Dark Arts, it scared me a bit, I heard rumors about Hogwarts. The rumors scared the death out of me when I first heard them, it explained about a boy named Harry Potter and the fact the he defeated the Dark Lord when he was only a child. I heard of the Dark Lord before, being his name Lord Voldemort, though most of the wizardry society is afraid to use that name. I am however not afraid, then again I am not an easy person to scare.

I heard a knock on my door, I quickly shut my trunk throwing the fleece blanket over it. "Come in." I said. Dad came into the room with to mugs of hot chocolate.

"Olina told me you were stressing so I made you some hot chocolate," he said placing the cup in my hand. I sipped at the sweetness of the fresh chocolate that mother grows in the back yard. We grow most of our food because we believe it is healthier as well as fresher. Even though most of the stuff in the market places in Hawaii are fresh it still taste better if we grow most of it. "You left one of your books out." he said jerking his chin to a brown leather book. It wasn't a school book it was my Journal of Music, it got that name because whenever I was sad or pissed off I would write music in the book.

Dad walked over to my desk resting his hot chocolate down, he picked up the book flipping through it. "I still remember when you were only a little girl, and when I first taught you how to compose. You never put down your pencil or violin after that. You would cry every time you were away from the piano." He said, he flipped through the book reading over the different scales and notes. "You would never think a fourteen year girl would compose all this sonatas and arias. They are genius." he complimented.

"I learned from a genius." I said complimenting him back. "I think I am going to hit the sack I have a long day ahead of me." I said.

"Yeah you do, goodnight _kama_." He kissed my forehead collected my cup from me and walked out of the room softly closing the door. I sighed and picked up my Journal of Music, placing it in my bag. I laid down in my bed and turned off my Elvis Presley lamp. I turned over to look out my bay window and saw all the stars and the big bright full moon. It didn't take long for sleep to get me.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so you have everything?" mom asked as we sat in the living room waiting for Professor Snape to come and escort me to the Hogwarts Express.<p>

"Yes mom I have everything and I doubled checked." I said. She nodded and placed my traveling cloak on with my new robes. "I wonder what's taking Professor Snape so long to get here." I said.

"Well hun, remember he lives all the way in England and we live here in Hawaii. I believe it is going to take a while even thought he can use magic." mom said.

At that moment we heard the door bell ring. Dad answered the door to a tall skinny man with shoulder length hair, he looked annoyed and snarky. "Hello you must be Professor Snape. I am Melody's father Erik and this is my wife Arista." dad said shaking the man's hand.

"Yes I am Professor Snape the potions master at Hogwarts." he said. Dad brought him inside where he walked into the living room. He glanced at me but took a double take. "Bellatrix?" he muttered his eyes wide and his head cocked to the side with confusion.

"Whose Bellatrix?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Sorry you just look like someone I use to know." he said. "Now come one the I am a busy man and we must get you to the Hogwarts Express quickly." he drawled and we stood in front of the fireplace. "You know how to floo right?" he asked and I nodded. He curtly nodded back and pulled the green powder from his pocket. "Very well when you step into the fire say King's Cross Station Platform 9 3/4. You understand?" he barked. I nodded. "Very well here you go." he said handing me the powder. I took a handful and hugged my family saying goodbye to them.

I stepped into the fireplace and barked the location, in no time at all I was at King's Cross Station with a ticket in my hand, it was for Platform 93/4. Professor Snape was there beside me. "You still here, I thought you would be on the other side already." he sneered. I looked at him confused and he huffed. You do know how to get to Platform 9 3/4 right?" he asked with hope. I shook my head and he growled annoyed. "You run right through that brick wall." he said dryly.

"You must be joking, right?" I scoffed. He glared at me and I guess he wasn't joking. "I am not going to run through that wall. You must be crazy to think I am!" I cried.

"Just bloody go!" he said pushing through the wall. I fell through to see a whole new platform with witches and wizards crawling around. I was almost run over by another person which broke me from my gaze.

"I am so sorry!" a girl with long brown hair said. "Let me help you!" she said as I crouched down to the ground. We banged heads which made me fall back.

"Ouch!" I cried out.

"I am so sorry!" she said again helping me up.

"It's okay, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"No I am squib, my brother Alex goes here though I am Briar Jonhson and you are?" she asked.

"Melody Mahana." I answered shaking her hand. I got a good look at her, her skin was stark white against my slightly olive skin and her eyes were blue with sparks of pink in them like tinted crystals.

"Nice to meet you I believe you should board the train it's about to leave in ten minutes." she said checking her watch.

"Yes, nice to meet you too. Thank you, have a good one today." I answered getting my bag and boarding the train. I looked for a compartment that was empty and sat down on the cool material. I laid my head on the window and looked out seeing parents waving at there children as the train moved forward. I sighed and closed my eyes in two hours I will be in Hogwarts. I hope this works out.

* * *

><p>AN - Finally I put this up. I am so sorry it took so long for it to be uploaded. Thank you so much to TeamBellatrix to be the first one to review.

Thank you for tuning into my story and please review!

This is Born Beautiful and it's time to sign out!

Bye!


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

A/N - Hello all of my little readers. Here is another beautiful chapter of Bellatrix's Melody. Please review!

Chapter Two - Meeting New People.

The Hogwarts Express stopped in a small village with a sign hanging at the entrance with the word Hogsmeade painted on it. I have heard of this village from many people at W.A.D.A. I walked the trail that lead me to a small cart. I sat in it and three other people sat with me. One was a boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes, he was sitting next to another boy with messy black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. A pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes sat next to me.

"Hello you look new. My name is Harry, what's yours?" the boy with emerald eyes asked.

"Melody, and yes I am new. I am transferring from the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts." I said.

"That's nice, I'm Ron Weasley. Your not from Europe, are you?" the boy with red hair said now.

"No I am from Hawaii." I answered.

"Wow all the way from America! That's wicked!" Ron replied.

"My name is Hermione Granger. You're a muggle born aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes is it obvious?" I asked sarcastically.

"A little, I could tell from your clothing. So where in Hawaii did you live?" she asked,

"Molokai, in a small remote part of the island." I answered.

"Wow, it must be beautiful." Hermione said. We were by the gate to Hogwarts now and I felt my heart jump with excitement. The cart stopped and the door creaked open, Hermione and I jumped out first then the boys. We walked up the hill to the gates that slowly opened with rusty hinges. We walked up a cobble hill that I had to pick up the edge of long purple skirt to walk without tripping.

Next we walk into the castle that was crowded with students, new and old. Portraits lined the wall greeting the students. One of Godric Gryffindor smiled and waved at me. Another of Salazar Slytherin glared at the muggle borns.

"Damn Mudbloods in this school! It disgusts me." the portrait sneered.

"Oh please Salazar lose your ego! For centuries there has been muggle borns here deal with it!" Shouted Gryffindor.

"Oh the hell with you Godric!" Slytherin shouted back.

"Students please come into the Great Hall. Alright all those who need to be sorted please follow me." A older woman with a black witch hat said. I followed her as we walked into a line in the center of tables. "Alright I will call your name by order." she explained with a long scroll in hand. Many names were called up and the crowd grew smaller. "Mahana, Melody!" she called my name and I stood wide eyed and walked up to the front.

The sorting hat was placed on my head and twitched. "A bright girl with major talent. Immense bravery and incredibly daring. I shall place you in Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.


	4. The Sensation

A/N - Oh My Loki! I am so sorry for not updating for almost a year! I will not give any excuses but I will apologize immensely. I am dearly and deeply ever so sorry! I will try to update multiple times this week if I find the time. But let us carry on to this great chapter shall we! Please read and review I really do like when I get reviews.

* * *

><p>Slowly I made my way into the Grand Hall a book in one hand and apple in the other. I read the book as I went through the halls dodging any obstacle with ease. When I finally ended in my destination I was greeted by the Golden Trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had become my friends quickly. Actually many had become my friends. Except for most of the Slytherins. Stuck up bastards. Especially Draco Malfoy, from the first day of classes he taunted me. He called me mudblood and other horrible slang words, but I paid no mind to his stupid words. He wasn't worth anything in my book.<p>

When I lifted my eyes from my book I say Harry smiling at me. I returned his smile marking and closing my book.

"To Kill A Mockingbird? What kind of book name is that?" Ron blurted, his mouth full like always. Hermione and I rolled our eyes as always.

"For your information Ronald, To Kill A Mockingbird is a great classic." Hermione scolded him. Ron snorted returning his attention to his plate.

"What's it about?" Harry asked still smiling at me. I could tell he had a thing for me always smiling and looking at me like I was a rare jewel he just found.

"Well its about a lawyer who is trying to acquit a black man who is being accused of raping a woman. His family is taunted by the towns people as in the setting in the book blacks were looked down upon." I explained.

"Did the man rape her?" Harry asked.

"No, they all blamed him because he was black and if you were black during that time there was no way you were ever going to win a case. Innocent or not." I replied.

Harry shook his head a disgusted look on his face. "People can be so horrid sometimes." he muttered. I nodded in agreement and decided to place a piece of toast on my plate.

I couldn't really eat much of the food except some of the breads and fruits for the fact that I am a vegan. Weird I know, but I can't stand the fact of placing a once living creature in my mouth. I hold nothing against anyone who eats meat or anything animal related but I myself can't eat it.

"Is America like that still?" asked Ron, he was surprisingly listening to what I said.

I shrugged. "Some people can be absolutely horrifying, they are cruel to certain races. They think they are superior to that race, sort of like how some pure bloods think they are superior to muggle-borns." I explained.

"We don't think, we know." I heard the smug and snotty voice of the blonde headed asshole behind me. I turned my head to look at him smirking at me his nose high up.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Last time I checked I wasn't talking to you. I also have no intention of talking to you." I calmly retorted.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?" he sneered.

"A stuck up brat, who I have a urge to punch in the throat." my voice was calm and low trying my best not to jump from my seat and beat the brat out of him.

"I dare you, mudblo-" he was interrupted when my fist made contact with his upper chest. I winded him with the blow, he fell on a poor first year nearly

crushing him. I helped the first year up apologizing for the brute in front of me.

"My father will hear about this." he snarled getting up.

"Fuck you and your father." I growled. Anger and fear was in his eyes, his mouth ready to flap away again. I gave him a mean look that made him nearly shit his pants and run away to his goons.

Ron and Harry were laughing clutching on to each other with dear life. "You Melody Mahana are the greatest girl I have ever met. I have never seen Malfoy so scared before in his life." Harry panted between gasping breaths.

"I try my best." I giggled and shrugged one shoulder playfully. Hermione only shook her head and had a big smile on her face trying not to burst out in a fit

of laughter. After we were finished with breakfast we headed down to Hogsmeade. All three of them making remarks on my clothing. It was getting chiller by the day and I was use to the tropical weather of Hawaii. I have changed in appearance the past two months or so. From the lack of sunny weather in Scotland my skin lost it's olive tone turning almost stark white and my hair darkened to a raven color.

"It isn't that cold you know." Ron snorted. I glared at him and tugged my cloak closer to my body.

"I'm use to ninety degree weather almost everyday. My body needs time to adjust to the change in climate." I retorted. Ron snorted again shaking his head.

"It must be beautiful in Hawaii." Hermione sighed. "I've read about Hawaii and seen pictures in books. Nothing more than that."

We stood silent after that until we ran into Luna Lovegood. Most people thought her insane, but a feeling inside me told me that she was right half the time. Then again I am not the most sane person out there. Matter of fact I am constantly at insanity's door. I always had problems with my mental state as I had drastic mood swings and states of depression constantly.

"Hello, Hibiscus." her voice dreamy like always. She gave me that nickname as she said that I constantly wear bright colors like the flower of my native land.

It was not false, I have a habit to wear gypsy skirts and tunics the colors of the tropical flower or of precious stones and gems.

"Hello, Luna." I smiled at her brightly. She returned the smile and moved herself to my right side with Harry on my left. When we finally reached the small village we went inside the warmth of Honeydukes. The smell of sweets hit me and I sighed feeling my skin heat. I rarely ever ate wizard candy afraid of the various flavors. Though candyfloss and sherbet lemons did strike my fancy. Luna and I grew bored leaving with plans to meet with the three other in the Three Broomsticks in a hour. I braced myself for the cold but instead felt a pang of pain in my chest. It burned and stung as if fire ants were eating awayat my heart. I tried my best not hurdle over in pain and scream with all my might. This pain had been familiar with me since the beginning of the spring.

"Luna I will be right back." I gasped and made my way into the Three Broomsticks' restroom. In a stall I sat on the toilet seat down and clutched at my stomach and chest. "Fuck." I growled lowly as another wave of agony went over me. After a minute or so it was gone. It felt like a life time.

Once I was out of the bathroom Luna gave me a strange look. "Are you alright Melody? You seem a bit flustered." she told me. I nodded and muttered something about not having enough sleep. She simply shrugged and we made our way through the various shops in Hogsmeade. A hour later I was sitting in The Three Broomsticks with the Golden Trio and Luna.

We made conversation out of stupid idiotic things. But who can blame us we are only teens trying to have fun. Once done at the small tavern we made our way back to Hogwarts. Luna went back to the Ravenclaw Tower. The day was spent lazily for me, I went to the library to read some more. I was paranoid about the incident of the strange pain.

No matter how many books I read muggle or magical I came up with no answers. Something about this whole ordeal just makes me anxious. I knew something about this pain wasn't normal. I had a feeling it wasn't medical but magical, like someone placed a hex on me.

The only people I could think of was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy each hating me profusely. But I doubt they were so cruel to threaten my life. I was reeled out of my thoughts when I realized that I was probably going to be late for dinner. I nearly ran down to the Grand Hall and made it just in time. I smiled warily at my friends as they noticed I was flushed and out of breath from running.

"Hey where you been all day. You seemed ill at Hogsmeade, are you feeling alright?" asked Hermione.

I nodded turning my attention to my plate. I had to hold back a gag as the sight of food made my stomach uneasy at the moment. I managed to sallow half of my food and finally had to excuse myself. I felt the burning sensation growing in my chest again, but it was spreading through out my body this time.I leaned up against a wall taking heavy shallow breathes. My head spun and burned intensely. I closed my eyes and saw a flashes of a scene play out in my head. A hideous man killing people, I nearly fainted from the pressure in my head.

Finally I managed to calm down though the burning sensation was still there. I got myself to straighten against the wall when I heard foot steps behind me.

"Miss. Mahana, is there something wrong?" Professor Umbridge asked in her annoying high pitched voice.

"No, professor. I am just feeling a little ill, I did not have a good rest last night." I managed to sound calm. She nodded and headed down the hall. I made sure she was gone when I doubled over again.

What the hell was wrong with me?


	5. Strange New Things

A/N - Well look what we have here another marvelous chapter by moi. I know it is incredible short and a little disorganized but I will see if I can update later on tonight or if I will update two chapters tomorrow. Please review.

* * *

><p>I sat in the common room finishing up a essay for Potions when Harry stormed in sitting next to me with a huff. I placed my essay to the side and moved closer to him. He finally broke his glare pointed to the floor and looked at me.<p>

"If you are going to plague me with questions then you can just go away." he growled. I nodded and curled my knees to my chest, laying my head on them. "Sorry, I'm just getting really tired of people calling me a liar. I saw him, I saw Lord Voldemort." he sighed.

"I believe you." I said.

"Thank you." his voice was filled with relief and joy. I gave him a sad smile and I touched his arm.

"People are assholes who let fear blind them. I am not afraid of Voldemort, never have and never will be. When time comes I will help you, Harry." I admitted my voice stern. His smile reached ear to ear his eyes spiked with a happy light.

"Follow me." with that he took my hand, pulling me outside through the halls and when we reached somewhere that he made sure no one will hear us we stopped. "There is a army that is forming, Hermione and Ron are already in. I know you are one of the most talented in this school other than Hermione. We are signing up people this weekend for the army at Hogsmeade will you be there?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered. He smiled and hugged me rubbing his hands up and down my back. "Put your hands any lower and I will cut them off at the wrist" I playfully growled. He chuckled but moved his hands to my waist immediately knowing I stay true to my word.

"You are one crazy American Melody Mahana." he teased. I giggled and playfully shoved him away.

"You have no idea, Mr. Potter."

* * *

><p>Later that day at dinner I didn't eat much feeling the burning sensation in my chest spreading out to my limbs. It was dull but it was there making me feel uncomfortable and uneasy. I excused myself early ignoring the protest of Harry and Hermione begging me to stay. I made my way to the showers relaxing at the feeling of the pulsing hot water. The sensation dulled into a slight ache making my breathing unsteady but I was far more comfortable.<p>

I dressed walking to the dorm rooms, laying in bed I closed the curtains tightly around my bed. I wanted privacy tonight, no disturbances from the giggling girls I shared the room with. I closed my eyes clutching my pillow tightly to my chest. Tossing and turning for about a hour I finally dozed off into a fitful sleep.

_I was in a dark room the only light coming from the blazing fireplace. A bald man with a snake spiraled around his shoulders stood his back turned to me. I inched closer to him, I wasn't afraid just slightly hesitant. He turned his red snake like eyes piercing my eyes like daggers. He was hideously deformed resembling a humanoid of a pale snake. I recognized him as the man I had a illusion of in my mind the other night. _

"_You have come home." he hissed walking towards me. I moved backwards away from the large snake he was clad with. The snake hissed viciously at me, its large head bobbled back and forth looking ready to strike. _

"_Down Nagini!" the man commanded the snake. The snake did as it was told slithering back and off the man into a dark corner. The man returned his attention to me again smiling wickedly. He nearly blinded me with his hideous looks sending a shiver down my back. He raised one ugly hand to caress my face. _

I jolted up straight my body covered in sweat. I heard the girls outside giggling conversing about idiotic things. I never took much liking to the girls I shared the room with, most of them being complete and total air heads. Sighing heavily and casting a silencing spell to cancel out them, I laid back down. My head ached lightly but was dulled once I let my pillow support my head. I went back to sleep this time receiving no dreams.

* * *

><p>AN - I wonder who that was in Melody's dream? Mwahaha. Stay tuned to find out!


	6. The Unknown Truth

A/N - Okay here is another lovely little chapter. Please review because that's what keeps me alive so don't kill me and write a kind review.

* * *

><p>I awoke this mourning with a start the burning sensation waking me up. It went away as fast as it came. I groaned pulling myself out of the bed. I showered and got dressed in a purple gypsy skirt and black wool sweater. I made my way to the kitchens and one of the house elves gave me a few pieces of fruit to eat. I thanked the house elf and made my way to the library. Like Hermione I was a book worm and loved to learn. I sat in my usual dark nook by a window. It was quiet and had no distractions, it was as well hidden room any eyes.<p>

Once sitting my knees brought to my chest I began reading. I read until I felt my eyes water from reading. My head ached and my chest burned slightly. I got up returning the book to its place. I was hungry but didn't want to face questions from my friends. I reached into my bag to get the rest of the fruit I had from breakfast. A pear and two bananas. That house elf knows I am starving in this place. When I was finish eating I sat at a table and composed a few pages of music. Growing tried I laid my head down and rubbed my eyes.

I was woken up from someone shaking me. I looked up at the person and realized it was Professor Snape. I closed the book and stood up getting ready to leave.

"You do know Miss. Mahana, that you have missed all meals today." he dryly stated and I nodded. "It is past curfew so if I was you I would get back to Gryffindor tower as soon as possible." I nodded muttering a goodnight and thank you. He nodded curtly, he always did act strange around me. Not in a creepy way but in a way that made me feel like he knew every move that I make.

Wait... That is creepy.

I made my way to the door about to leave when I doubled over the burning sensation coming back. I let out a small short shriek causing Snape to immediately come to my side. He brought me to a chair kneeling in front of me.

"Miss. Mahana are you okay?" he asked.

"This pain inside me will not leave! It hurts so much!" I gasped. At the same time another wave of pain came tightening my chest making me cry out in pain. Snape hissed in pain as well cradling his left arm.

He than looked up at me fear in his eyes.

"It's you! I knew it was you!" he whispered. I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" I gasped another wave of pain hitting me.

"We must go!" he hissed dragging me close to him. I tried to pull away but before I could we appeared in a dark house. People sat in a long table all in black. A man who looked like a cross between Gullom and Freddy Kruger sat at the head. Wait that was the man from the dreams I have been having.

"Why did you bring me here? Let me go you creep!" I hissed at Snape trying to break free of his grip. He didn't let go and simply walked over to the hideous man.

"My Lord, I found her! Your daughter." Snape said.

The man looked up at me with red eyes. I heard a cry at the other end of the table and saw a woman running towards me, embracing me tightly.

"Bellatrix, let go of the girl!" the man hissed. The woman nodded letting me go smiling at me. She looked at my upper chest staring at my locket.

"My Lord it's her! It's our daughter!" she gasped.

Daughter?

What the Hell?

"I'm sorry but I'm confused. You must have the wrong person here. I can't be

your daughter." I stated.

"But you are!" the woman said. She grabbed my locket pulling out a twin one of my own. She pressed the two together they fit perfectly and out came a image. It was of me as a baby and her holding me kissing my cheek and smiling.

I felt tears run down my face and I felt sick. How was this woman- Bellatrix my mother! I was a muggle born! I backed away and felt sick like I was going to faint any second.

"This can't be! I'm Melody Mahana, I'm a muggle born from Hawaii. I'm not your daughter! I can't be!" I cried.

"You are not from filth!" she hissed. Than her features softened again. "You are the Dark Lord's daughter. Heiress to Slytherin." she said.

"No I'm not! I'm in Gryffindor, not Slytherin!" I cried.

"No daughter of mine is in Gryffindor surrounded by mudbloods and blood traitors!" the ugly man hissed. I take it he was Lord Voldemort.

"See! I am not your daughter! I'm sorry, I hope you do find your daughter! I am not her!" I tried to sound calm which was a failed attempt.

"No! I know you are my daughter! You have the locket!" Bellatrix cried.

"Come here, girl!" the Dark Lord said. I compiled wanting out as quickly as possible. He placed cold ugly hands on either side of my face looking at me intensly. He then smiled wickedly. "You're home." he whispered.

I pulled away disgusted, tears running down my cheeks. This was all to much. Bellatrix smiled and said something but I could not hear anything. All I could hear was my own heart beating and the blood rushing in my ears. I placed my hand on my forehead feeling faint. Then everything went completely blank.

* * *

><p>AN - DAM DAM DAAAAAAAAMMMM! What will happen to Melody? Will Melody change sides? Damn, we're gonna find out!

I will upload another chapter today since the one before this was very short. Things are starting to heat up!


	7. I Will Never Change

A/N - Well shit, you lovelies get two chapter in one day. Please review or no cookies!

* * *

><p>The memories of last night swirled in my mind. Please let it all be a nightmare. But I did not wake up in my dorm bed. No I awoke in a bed with black silk sheets. The cold silk did feel nice against my flushed skin. I sat up in the large bed and stretched feeling my muscles creak.<p>

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself. As soon as I said that a large snake slithered up onto the bed hissing softly. It was the snake from my dream, Nagini.

Voldemort's snake.

I coiled back, hugging my knees to my chest pressing my self against the head broad. Nagini didn't snap or hiss dangerously at me. No, instead she slithered closer to me. She went up my arm and around my neck nuzzling her head gently into my cheek.

_"I will not hurt you Mistress." _she hissed at me. _"The Dark Lord ordered me to watch over you until you awoke." _

"May I leave this room?" I asked.

_"Yes, follow me Mistress." _with that she slithered off me onto the floor. She stopped at the door which I opened. She slithered down the hall and I followed her quietly. She went down the stairs into a massive hall that sat the table from last night.

"Melody." a woman's voice called behind me. I was startled, I turned around getting into a defensive position. It was Bellatrix smiling brightly at me. "I mean no harm."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Malfoy Manner." she replied.

"_Malfoy's _house! Ugh!" I sneered.

"I take it you and Draco have not gotten along very well." Bellatrix mused.

"No, we have not."

"Don't worry you will return to Hogwarts soon. But first sit with me. I want to learn of my daughter." she smiled. She took my hand bringing me to the table. I stood rigid and stiff making sure my body was ready to run if I needed to.

"Why did you give me to a Muggle family? I know that you _hate_ Muggles, so _why _give your _own daughter _to a Muggle family?" I asked speaking first.

She sighed her face crestfallen. "When the Dark Lord fell the Ministry was hunting down all the death eater they can find. I had just given birth to you a

few months before that. I knew if the Ministry would have taken me when I still has you..." she trailed off and looked up to me. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"What would have happened?" I ventured on.

"They would have publicly announce you. You would have grown up being treated like a freak, taunted in a damn orphanage. I wasn't going to have my angel go through that." she cried. She bit her lip trying her best not to let the tears fall. I had the urge to comfort her, so I reached my hand over and grabbed her hand.

She took it squeezing gently. "You wanted to protect me and you did. The family you left me with treated me greatly. Thank you." I comforted. She smiled at me brightly, and kissed my cheek.

"Your accent I must say is quite strange. I thought I left you with a British family." she said.

"No, my adopted family is from Molokai, Hawaii. You probably left me at the vacation home in London." I retorted.

"I'm so happy that I have gotten you back my dear. It was complete and total torture to not know how you turned out. But now I know you turned into a

beautiful young lady. Do you have any hobbies or talents?" she asked.

"I'm a sucker for muggle literature and poetry. I am as well a composer and performer." I stated.

"Those Muggles taught you well! I must confess that your adopted family as my out most respect." she said. "Now come along you most return to Hogwarts. You missed your classes I believe. Oh I never asked, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." I answered. Her eyes went wide and fear filled them.

"Your father is not going to sit well with that. But how are you in Gryffindor? You are the heiress of Slytherin." she pondered.

"I am perplexed by that as well. Maybe I am just different." I awed letting my mind slip away from the moment for a few short seconds. Finally we said our good byes and Snape arrived to take me back to Hogwarts. I was about to thank him and return to my dorm when he pulled me towards Dumbledore's office.

"I am getting real tried of you dragging me places." I huffed. We made our way to the old wizard's office and he sat there with his cheery smile. He reminded of a sweet grandpa you see in Christmas specials on T.V or in bedtime tales.

"Severus my good man! What brings you and Miss. Mahana to my office on this fine evening." he smiled.

"Miss. Mahana is her, Voldemorts daughter." Snape whispered to Dumbledore. The elder wizard nodded and looked at me intently.

"My child have you been aware of the dangers you hold?" Dumbledore pondered. I shook my head, my eyes wide with fear. I was going to be expelled I knew it. I was going to be taken to the Ministry and interrogated until I break.

Dumbledore sensed my fear and smiled warmly taking my hand. "My dear, do not fear. I know you have not changed in anyway. You will never be your father." he assured me. I nodded and felt my eyes begin to tear.

"No, I am not aware. But I fear that he will break me. That he will use me against Harry, who has become a close friend to me. Or that he will use me against my adopted parent and I will hurt them." I whimpered.

"My dear you are more powerful than him. He knows it too, but denies it in fear. You and Harry are the only ones who can destroy the Dark Lord." he sighed. "You are very valuable to the order."

"The Order of Phoenix." I muttered.

"Yes my dear. Get your father to trust you undeniably. Tell the Order all the

information you are given. It can save many lives." Dumbledore said his voice tender and caring.

I nodded. "I will do what it takes. Will Harry know of my real parentage?" I asked voice slightly cracking. He will hate me after this.

"He must know, but I will not worry about him but more about Mr. Weasly. He is much more hard headed." Dumbledore smiled. I nodded smiling, than was dismissed.

I was to tell Harry, no one but me. I swallowed hard and walked into the common room. Only Harry, Hermione, and a few other Gryffindors scattered around the room. I took Harry by the hand and pulled him into a secluded area.

"Melody, what is wrong?" he perplexed grabbing my upper arms firmly. I was shaking and tears spilled over my cheeks. "Where were you all day? You missed classes and meals. Did someone hurt you?" he pressed on, his voice was filled with concern.

I shook my head now and wiped away my tears. "Harry I am about to tell you something that I just found out and might make you hate me." I sobbed.

"Melody, I could never hate you." he assured me pulling me closer.

Sure you couldn't hate me! You would only try to kill me every way possible!

I took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort. I was lied to my whole life, I was told I was a muggle born. But no I am a monster's offspring." I cried.

Harry stood wide eyed at me. His grip tightened on me and he shook. "You, you are a spy for him aren't no." he hissed anger surging up in him.

I shook my head violently. "Never Harry I only learned my true parentage last night. Please believe me. You are a dear friend I will never betray you." I cried. He nodded and pulled me close kissing my cheek.

"I'm so sorry for accusing you. I just don't know who my friend is and who my enemy is anymore." He sighed. "Please forgive me."

"I will always forgive you Harry." I smiled. He smiled back a smile that held a thousand emotions. He dipped his head closer to mine until our foreheads touched. I felt my face flush slightly as his lips inched closer to mine. He kissed me with heated passion. His tongue caressed my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted it and he dominated my tongue with his. His teeth tugged at my bottom lip making me moan. When his hands grazed over my chest I pulled away gasping with air.

"See you later." I panted.

"Yeah, see you later." his eyes were dazed with passion and lust. I kissed him quickly before I walked to my dorm.

I laid in my bed smiling hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

><p>AN - Awwww! Now that is adorable!


	8. Important

**A/N - I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter of Bellatrix's Melody. I hope you enjoy and please review as I love reviews.**

* * *

><p>I was in all black standing next to Snape and Bellatrix. I was to be presented to Lord Voldemort – my father tonight. Oh joy.<p>

"Don't worry, angel. He will be lenient with you." Bellatrix whispered in my ear. When the words left her lips Voldemort stormed into the room.

"Come here, Melody." His voice was like a hiss sending shivers down my spine. I stepped towards him and he smiled baring ugly teeth. Damn, he was the ugliest thing I have ever seen! "You have grown fair, my daughter." He circled me, observing the way I look. "You stink of Muggles however."

"My Lord if you would allow me to speak." Bellatrix said behind me. The hideous dark wizard sneered at her first but sighed.

"Yes, Bellatrix." He snarled annoyed.

"Our daughter is extremely bright however she holds a love for Muggles, I believe with some discipline we can change her mind frame." Bellatrix suggested her voice almost a whisper. It sent shivers down my spine; I know Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to use the Cruciatus curse on me or even kill me.

"Yes Bellatrix I agree with you. Tell me Melody, how much do love that filth that Bellatrix left you with?" he asked inching closer to me.

I swallowed heavily but made sure I looked brave. I couldn't be scared of him, I _wasn't _scared of him. "With all my being." I coldly said. Voldemort sneered and jumped away from me as if I burned him.

"You filthy blood traitor." He snarled. He looked behind me at Bellatrix and Snape. "Both of you leave!" he snapped. I heard footsteps then the closing of the door; Voldemort brought his attention back to me. "I will teach you girl." He raised his wand to me. "Crucio!"

Pain shot through my body and I doubled over wincing. I wouldn't scream, and I couldn't show weakness. I immediately snapped back up but twitched in pain. "Do you love them now?" he sneered grabbing hold of me face.

"With all I'm worth," I snapped through clenched teeth. He smiled wickedly baring his deformed teeth.

"Crucio!" again I flinched and winced in pain. But I never screamed or fell in a heap. I will NOT show weakness. He walked to me again grabbing my face. "Love is such an idiotic thing. There is no purpose for love, when you have power."

"Power? What do you have power over? Your _precious_ Death Eaters? They would betray you if it will save their life. You have no power, you are just selfish ugly man in denial." I sneered.

"Crucio" he whispered. This time I screamed, my body falling to a heap on the ground. "Leave." He whispered. I got off the floor and backed away towards the door. I will not give him my back to him for I simply do not trust him. Once I was outside of the room I leaned against the wall opposite of the door cringing in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I heard a female voice behind me. "Hello I am your aunt, Narcissa Malfoy." She smiled warmly.

"Hello." I managed to squeak from the pain. She pulled me into a hug taking me back slightly.

"Come sit and have tea with me and your mother." She said. I nodded and followed her down the hall. In a brighter room, much brighter than all the rest of them I sat down next to Bellatrix and the woman Narcissa.

In the light of the room I could see Bellatrix much better and it was like looking into a mirror. We shared the same wild curly hair and angular facial features. I could tell that she was once a beautiful woman but her beauty was spent from many years of living in Azkaban. Her frame was far too thin and her face looked almost like it would fade away.

"Here take this." Bellatrix handed me a small vial and I looked at her puzzled. "It's to relieve your pain. While you feel pain, your father feels pain." She said.

"I don't understand. Why would he feel pain when I am in pain?" I asked. I popped the cork from the vial and downed the liquid. I sighed when my body finally felt relief from the pain.

"You have part of him in you." Bellatrix answered.

"I should leave." Narcissa said and left the room.

"You are a horcrux. Do you know what a horcrux is?" she asked. I nodded remembering Dumbledore explaining them to me vaguely. "For the Dark Lord to die you would have to die. I don't think anyone would have the heart to kill you." She said.

"I have to disagree with you. There are a lot of desperate people out there who wouldn't think twice about killing Voldemort. No matter the price or blood on their hands." I answered.

"That's why I have Snape. He is your godfather and sworn protector." She smiled a little. "Too bad he isn't pureblood, he would make a fine husband for you." She said.

I choked on my tea. The greasy old bat to marry me? Ha! That's funny. "Not to mention far too old and we show no interest in each other." I muttered.

"Yes that too." She giggled. "But he is a loyal servant though I do not trust him fully." We stood in silence for a little while just drinking our tea. Bellatrix hummed quietly and I twisted a strand of hair around my finger absently. I left shortly after that with Snape who looked just as relieved as I did to leave.

It was night when we returned and I camouflaged myself with a simple spell so I could past by any wanders that night unnoticed. Walking into the Gryffindor common room I saw Harry sitting by one of the fires alone. I walked up behind him and sat next to him still hidden. He stared absently at the fire transfixed by the dancing flames.

"I know you are here with me Melody." He smiled. I uncloaked myself from the spell and moved closer to Harry. He placed his arm around my waist placing a kiss on my temple. "You're shaking" he stated.

"He placed the Cruciatus cruse on me more than once." I confessed.

"Bastard." He muttered.

"Ugly bastard at that." I joked. "Don't worry Harry we will get him. I was given very valuable information today." I said. Harry's eyes widened urging me to continue, I moved closer to his ear feeling him shiver from my breath. "I'm a horcrux, for You Know Who to die, I must die." I whispered.

Harry gasped his eyes welling with tears. "I can't kill you and I won't let anyone else kill you." He rasped.

"Harry it's the only way." I sighed. Harry jumped off the ground looking down at me. "Harry…"

"There is some way, there is always a way. We will talk to Dumbledore, he can help." Harry insisted. He kneeled down next to me on one knee. He held my chin in both his hands and kissed me tenderly. "I know there is a way."

"We may not have enough time to find it." I whispered. Harry sighed and wrapped me in his arms again.

"We will find time. I won't give us up."

I don't know if it was love or teenage hormones, but I felt in my heart that there will be a way with Harry by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - THE TENSION IS RISING! **

**Please Review!**


	9. Christmas Invite

The biting cold air and fluffy blankets of snow outside of Hogwarts told me winter was finally here. Pulling my collar up and braced myself for the freezing climate. I walked along the grounds letting the chilly air fill my lungs. It felt nice to be out in the winter sun, the piercing white of the snow mixing with the sun's golden rays. It was welcoming really, even though I shivered with every step I took. I cherish moments like these, when I don't have to worry about what I have learned the past month and a half. I can just relax as I walk and think about all the small happy details in my life.

It felt great until a ball of blistering cold hit the back of my head. I heard the smug pureblood laugh behind me and turned so fast that I nearly became dizzy. I glared at the Draco as he laughed with his goons. Stupid bastard. He saw my glare and began to throw another snowball at me. I stopped it midway towards me and reversed its direction toward the blonde idiot. He whimpered at it hit him square in the face and with a satisfied grin on my face I sauntered off.

I didn't stop when I heard the running foot steps behind me. "That wasn't very nice." Draco gnarled.

"And throwing a snowball at the back of my head is any better?" I sarcastically questioned.

"Well, no. Listen, mummy would like to know if you would come for Christmas dinner." Draco answered. I glared at him and pulled him over inside the castle. "Hey, I am not into this incest thing!" he teased as I slammed him against the wall.

"Shut up, you idiot. Keep your voice down, I don't want people getting the wrong idea or figuring out who I am." I whispered. "No, I can't go to Christmas dinner."

"Why not?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you like my mother?"

"I adore your mother. It's _Him_ I can't stand Him; no I will not be going. However send your mother my regards." I answered, I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. He squeezed gently and looked into my eyes with a look of understanding. I have noticed small episodes like this with Draco ever since I revealed I was his cousin. It was like he cared about me just because he found out I wasn't muggle-born or that I was related to him.

He let go of my wrist by now and I nodded at him curtly, I made my way back to my dorm to finish a paper for Potions. After an hour of research and writing I felt sleepiness tug at my eyes and the familiar burn in my chest. I looked at my bed wondering if I should take a small nap, but thought against it and decided to wash my face with cold water to wake me up a bit. While in the bathroom I still felt the burning sensation and a slight headache throbbing in the back of my head. I hate when I have this feeling, it reminds me how chaotic and confusing my life is.

I ignored the feeling and went back to my walk in the frosty winter air.


End file.
